


Better Than Viagra

by angelus2hot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bigpretzel, Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-14 09:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1261963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some things that they really don't want to know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than Viagra

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Better Than Viagra  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Bobby Singer, Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** There are some things that they really don't want to know.  
>  **A/N:** written for spn_bigpretzel

Dean eyed the food on the plate warily. "What's that stuff on top?"

"Saffron."

Dean shot him a confused look. “Wasn’t she a character on _Firefly_?”

“How am I supposed to know that?” Bobby rolled his eyes and snatched the plate off the counter. “It just so happens that I have a date tonight.”

“What’s that got to do with...”

Sam quickly interrupted. “Let it go, Dean. You really don’t want to know.”

A grin spread across Bobby’s face. “It’s better than Viagra.”

At the look on Dean’s face, Sam couldn’t stop laughing. “I told you to let it go.”


End file.
